


HIS Jim

by Haesselmaas



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesselmaas/pseuds/Haesselmaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Mitchell is frustrated. For years Jim Kirk was his. And now a pointy-eared stranger has stolen him away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIS Jim

It had been weeks since he last spoke to Jim, let alone spent any free time with him. Granted, a captain of a starship didn't get that much time off, but when he did he used to come spend it with him. Jim Kirk and Gary Mitchell used to be inseparable. Every moment at Starfleet was spent together, whether it was for studying, chasing girls or staggering home, drunk and giggling. Gary had even started to think that there might be more between them than just friendship. Sometimes there had been a sort of tension in the air. A silence with a hint of possibility.

But nothing had ever happened. Jim had been the first of them get assigned a command. From that moment on things subtly changed. Gary had tried to pretend that it didn't matter and that he really shouldn't be surprised, since Jim was always more studious, but a rift had started between them that day.

When Jim was made captain of the Enterprise he came directly to Gary to share the news. They drank and laughed just like old times and when the mood was high Jim looked him deep into his eyes, smiled and told Gary "Come with me". They laughed and drank some more and Gary felt like he had his old friend back. Something was in the air. So he smiled at Jim, hugged him and accepted his proposal.

But two weeks later, when they were boarding the Enterprise, something changed. He could feel it, from the first moment he saw that Vulcan. Spock - as he later learned was his name - soon took over every part he had in Jim's life. HE was the one Jim came to for advice, guidance and counsel. Even in his spare time Jim Kirk was mostly found immersed in a game of three-dimensional chess with the Vulcan.

He saw him smiling more. Of course, through their long friendship Jim had smiled and laughed quite a few times, but not like this. He didn't recall any of those smiles lasting for several hours afterwards. He had also never experienced his old friend looking at him the way he looked at Spock. There was a light in his eyes, as if Spock was a wondrous creature he couldn't quite understand.

It made his stomach curl. He had to watch this green-blooded, pointy-eared stranger walk down the halls with HIS Jim, and there was nothing he could do about it.

How come he could steal Jim Kirk away?

And why did Jim Kirk allow himself to be stolen...?


End file.
